Tell a Stranger Ltd
by songwithoutreason
Summary: Welcome to Tell a Stranger,all customers are taken care of on a personal anonymous basis with confidentiality protected by numerical Id’s. Any particular voice you wish to converse with today?" Sasuke thought he'd never be anywhere like here. SASUNARU.
1. Chapter 1

Tell A Stranger Ltd

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co. Does own idea of story and Tell a stranger Ltd

Strange little idea that I had to get writing on!

Enjoy ;)

--

Tell A Stranger Ltd.

"Welcome to Tell a Stranger, all customers are taken care of on a personal anonymous basis with all confidentiality protected by numerical Id's. Is there a particular voice you wish to converse with today?" the clerk asked.

Sasuke stared at the women dressed worthy of a Japanese styled masquerade ball. A simple midnight blue mask adorned with gold jewels, matching a royal blue yukata, dressed according to the summer season.

"Hn doesn't matter." Sasuke answered, and if it wasn't for the Uchiha blood, the embarrassment would be glowing on his face.

The bench top between him and the clerk lit up in a choice of 60 or so colours.

"Sir, please remove your elbows to ensure your choice is what you want"

He lifted his elbows and tapped the deep orange, almost red, patch to indicate his choice. Thin eye brows rose in surprise to find that the surface was a computerised touch screen.

Well, he shouldn't expect anything less from his brother. Itachi always had a knack for finding a new market for a queer new type of business… and for refurbishing his little projects with the latest technology. But no, Sasuke was definitely not impressed.

"Voice 46. Male, lively, up to 30 years of age. Please equip yourself with the prepared mask" –a matching orange mask with red feathers was nudged towards him- "and follow the assistant to room 46" a voice over fitting the description explained over the speakers.

As a new woman entered the room to lead him out, Sasuke turned to the clerk.

"Thanks-" he raised his brows in question

"Royal. Royal Blue"

"Thanks Royal"

And he turned to follow the female in the Maroon mask.

Sasuke snapped on his mask over his spikes. He never thought he'd actually even consider coming here when his brother promoted its opening. It would have been a waste of time, like every other thing his brother tried to push on him. The toning gym he opened last year and the beauty spa. For men. But this was really… something else. Modelled after a confession session in a church. That's all he knew.

The maroon women brought him to a door sporting the gold numerals '46'. She swiped an orange card and pushed the door open, handing him the card and bowed.

"Thanks maroon" and he went inside.

"You catch on fast" she offered with a smile, and closed the door.

--

Inside, was… quite a surprise? Sasuke' had never gone to a confession before, but he'd seen enough in the movies to be expecting a small cupboard sized room with just a chair and a hole in the wall. But he should have known better, we were talking about Itachi. Nothing but the best for his customers, the mask had a microscopic microphone, and speakers littered the ceiling.

"So, what can I help relieve for you today sir?" the voice was the same as the one he'd selected at random, but it held a cheeky ring, distorted probably to keep confidentiality for employees, he briefly wondered if his own voice would be distorted.

"Ya' there?"

He growled at the tone. Itachi probably forgot to teach this person how to behave.

"Where's the respect?" he demanded.

"Ya' get what you asked for sire!" Sasuke could almost feel the shit eating grin and the salute.

--

Itachi almost did a double take when he saw who has walked through his sliding doors. His own little brother, probably just back from his business trip to America, walking into his little building.

It was purely by chance that he decided to flick on his plasma and watch the happenings in his little project. Confidentially? Yes nothing leaves this building. But within this building? Everything could be said and discussed. No one knew the names of any customers anyway, even if they did, nothing left the building.

So Itachi was permitted to have his fun within the boundaries of the four walls, every conversation was recorded and stored and high definition video cameras were installed everywhere for both security, and personal entertainment. All employees wore masks, all customers wore masks, and more often than not, both parties were large figure heads and/or associates and friends of Itachi. Hey listening to people's sorrows was fun, and Itachi gave free trips to Hawaii. Kisame was in room 16 and Deidara had reign in 49. Dei only usually only had one off customers, not many wanted to cry to someone who added a cheerful yeah on the end of everything.

Sasuke started talking; Itachi looked positively gleeful that it was Kiba from the Inuzuka family his otoutou was talking to.

Pity he couldn't use anything to black mail at home.

Nothing left the building, Itachi stuck to his own rules.

--

"-Never thought I'd see him again, we were best friends since we were 3, and he moved away when he was 13. He always came second best, only ever to me of course." Sasuke sounded proud of him.

"Except, there was this one trick he always used, with those big blue eyes…" Sasuke cleared his throat at what he let escape. "Well he didn't have an older brother, so he had to start learning the trade when his mother died, father has bad health. Reason why he moved away." He explained for Kiba, unknowingly.

"Well, not that I suppose you'd know." Sasuke muttered.

"You'd be surprised…" the voice muttered back in the same tone.

Startled, but Sasuke let it pass.

"And for years, well I'd never know you, so it doesn't worry me. But no _person _has made me desire them, hopefully, yet. I mean I'd get off masturbating or having sex, but only 'cause of what was being done, never from the person-"

There was a chuckle and Sasuke looked ready to throw his cup of coffee into the main speakers, but reminded himself it wouldn't achieve anything. So he breathed deeply and continued.

"How much do you get paid an hour?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much" the voice answered indifferently.

"I'll leave you a three-thousand dollar tip if you stop laughing" he offered.

"Ha-ha!" the voice was trying to mock him, he was sure of it.

"As if I need the money" Yes, he was definitely sure it was mocking him.

"Final chance"

"Nah it's not worth it" the voice said with another laugh. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, and continued.

"And then that moron, Naruto" -inaudible gasps issued from behind two screens-

"Had to be the thing … anything… had a reaction to! A bloody half cast Japanese born, American grown MAN!"

"It's bad enough for my parents to have one gay son-"

"Bi." Itachi corrected from behind his screen.

"If I really was gay, having sexual tension wont help with the deal at all, its meant to be smooth, but something's bounded to happen with that idiot running circles around it." And the dark haired man let out anther breath. Uchiha's didn't sigh.

"Alright buddy. Times nearly up, you spend most of it trying to get that stick out of your ass far enough to relax enough to talk to me. Waste of money I'd say." The voice said.

Sasuke frowned. Itachi smiled from his office. Uchiha's didn't like getting their problem handed to them on a silver platter.

"Hn." And he stood and left. He wouldn't mind talking, if it was that person again, no desperate sucking up and no sugar or sympathy; yup he could deal with that.

--

"Itachi" Kiba spoke into his mike.

"Did you get all of that?"

"Oh yes Kiba." Itachi smirked.

"Looks like Dei's baby cousin has an undecided admirer."

--

Naruto was stressed. Trying to manage his father's recovery and Uzumaki Corp. His father named the business after his late mother, instead of himself, shows how much they loved each other. And that was how Naruto knew relationships, marriage, and –he cringed at the image of his parents- sex. Unlike that teme and Itachi's family, Uchiha's were all frigid bastards.

His parents had discussed it; the parents were the only Uchiha's who'd fallen in love with the partner in their arranged marriage. But the two sons were sons of … no; their mother was an angel, much like his own. But Itachi was a manipulative bastard, got him to that stupid job at his new project, telling him that it really was going to be fun this time, well … Kiba liked it… so he went to try it. And Naruto's ashamed to admit, it is really fun… talking to strangers and making their lives of so slightly better was good. So many customers requested him that Itachi almost asked nicely for him to work more often. And that was the other thing, two bastards were always right!

Keeping in touch for years since he'd left was always hard, finding time between schedules, so only emails served, phone, not so often, and taking time to devote to visits and video calls were impossible.

So when he was going to business, about setting up the new extension in Japan, first thing he'd done was gone to visit the Uchiha's, Itachi had… convinced him to help out in his spare time, but Sasuke wasn't home then.

Who knew Itachi's turned into such a perverted creature, only a few actually knew that Itachi didn't really take an interest in everyone in sight, it was just easier to get his way, and he knew how to manipulate his looks. The looks that bloody well ran in the family. Sasuke was good looking; Naruto was not admiring him, definitely not, just staying a fact, an opinion…

But after seeing the younger Uchiha prodigy, well… it's more a fact than any personal opinion. The meeting… was … distracting, they didn't hit it off after the ten years as they were expected to, mostly because it was awkward, then came the frustration, the Uchiha side were composed, where as the Uzumaki side were not as serious, and patted each other on the backs after making jokes. The littlest Uchiha wasn't pleased. But who cared, he'd talk to him about it later, they had to make this work as well as everyone expected, there was no chance of failing this aid contract. As family friends, the Uchiha's would help settle everything anyway, but the accounts had to have legal documents, so there they were, having, in Naruto's opinion, a gruelling meeting, with the tight-ass.

"Sigh"

He needed to relax.

He had to cover Kiba's shift tomorrow, and there was a customer who only requested the mutt, so he'd have to distort more than necessary, and keep his 'ya's' going. It was going to be a long day.

--

Naruto shut the mansion door behind him, and got into the car. It was a car to transport employees door to door, to protect the employees; people would pay millions to get blackmail information on any one of the clients.

The car stopped, the door exiting into a covered walkway into the back of the building. Itachi did his best to ensure safety and confidentiality for everyone involved, the big teme had more of a heart than the real teme.

He snapped Kiba's mask over his blonde locks and settled into the studio of room 46. Naruto heard the door open and shut from the speakers behind him, the view out the window was so brilliant he really didn't want to look at some middle aged businessman in a suit.

He adjusted the voice over, and begun.

"Hey Sir-" they never used names, obviously.

"How are ya today?" Naruto imitated.

"Same as usual, you should know, got a meeting after this, I'm not getting any new deals till I settle this, so still have to deal with Naruto and-"

The blonde froze. _Sasuke _was there, talking about _him_.

tbc—

--

Please r&r! If I should keep writing :S


	2. Know self

:D please enjoy, slightly choppy, but I've figured out where I wanna go with this. Not too sure how I'm gonna get there… suggestions are very well appreciated

: ) read with a light heart… review critically

Disclaimer: Do not own TT

--

* * *

--

Oh Naruto would bet anything and everything he owned that Itachi pulled the strings behind this. But thankfully, there was only 17minutes and 23 seconds left, oh yes how he was counting down the seconds.

"-I definitely do not like him. There is no doubt about that." Naruto almost scowled at Sasuke's statement. Itachi, sitting behind his own screen, was surprised at how long Naruto had held out.

"Who could ever fall in love with a moron like him? He is …" Sasuke paused to find the right word.

"Barely… desirable. An eligible bachelor perhaps. It may seem like I'm in denial or what you called it before, but I'm willing to bet, because I know him well enough that he won't fall for me, and I will not fall for the blonde!" Sasuke, oblivious, to who he was really talking to, had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Naruto, on the other hand, knew perfectly well who had just challenged him, and due selective hearing, naturally blocked out the first part of that bet, and was painfully oblivious to the fact that the Sasuke's voice, was not altered at all as it should be.

Sasuke, oh so unknowingly, had gotten himself in a little game of seduction.

But then again, Naruto wasn't gay, unlike Sasuke, but maybe he could just settle for being bi for a while.

--

* * *

--

"-are there anymore details to be confirmed?" Iruka asked. Naruto was really meant to be talking, but the blonde seemed just about ready to sleep, so he'd taken over.

"No thank you, the documents will be forwarded onto you later this afternoon." Sasuke replied formally. He focused on the blonde, how such a moron could ever stir interest… in any way was still beyond him. But of course no one would ever know that. The deal was done, the documents to be signed by both departments by next week, and then, the press conference to announce plans and, what Sasuke was really looking forward to: the drinks after.

For about a month, meetings have been held almost every other day, going over every specific detail from security, to the colour of the bouquet on opening day. Simply because that's how the Uchiha's do it.

Uzumaki Corp, however, was completely different. If it was up to Sasuke, everything would have been finished five months ago, by video conferencing. And then he would not have such a problem on his hands.

But after six months of meetings across the seas through video conferencing, Sasuke gave up and arranged with Iruka, not Naruto, to settle in person, all the better to keep the blonde paying attention.

Uchiha's had their way. But the Uzumaki's were stubborn enough (well just one) to have HIS way too. There were drinks or small parties held after every meeting, to relax entertain.

It wasn't the Uchiha's way of doing things.

But Sasuke can adapt to changes.

--

* * *

--

If there was one thing Naruto loved more than a challenge.

It was a challenge from Sasuke.

Eternal rivals and all that shit.

And just because it's Sasuke.

It was self explanatory.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

The pink haired girl grimaced a bit, and smiled weakly at the blonde.

Naruto LOVED Sakura; she was the teme's secretary. His first friend from the 'dark side' of their soon to be joint company. He liked to refer to her as the 'light in the darkness.' Sakura didn't appreciate that as much.

"Hi Naruto." She said softly. Giving him a polite hug.

And then the atmosphere seemed to shift, frozen in time to watch someone make an entrance, fashionably late.

"Urgh, here the prick of the dark side…" Naruto mutters. He fought a shiver down his spine that he could see Sakura wasn't able to suppress. He put it down to the coldness of that frigid bastard.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura greeted with a full smile. Another polite hug was exchanged, although Sakura wasn't the apprehensive one this time. And a peck was added.

Nothing went unseen.

Naruto wasn't as bothered as much as usual. Kiba, however, from across the room, sniggered. But Naruto and Sasuke nodded per usual and the blonde broke off the staring and parted with a smirk.

It was strange, but Sasuke dismissed it.

The crayfish delicacies, exquisite champagne and beautiful people, Sasuke had long been used to. But there was a time when he was awed by the pleasantries. That was with Naruto, fifteen or so years ago.

In this same room, when the chandelier was glass not crystal, and the floor was tile not marble, they played, fighting for first taste of the cake, the stolen sip of anything that bubbled. They were born within months of each other, but it was as if they were born as two halves of the same person, the dark and the light.

That was how their (obsessive) mothers had put it. That was how it was.

How painfully awkward their relationship is now. They speak without filling the entire room (even as big as this banquet hall) with an intense suffocating tension.

Sasuke eyed the man. The blonde man who haunted his conscience. The way he moved in his tight dress pants, bending over as he bows and offers his arms for a dance with Sakura.

With a flicker to Sasuke's direction, she accepts. Naruto does not miss that, but he entertains her with his full attention and more.

"Foolish brother, you should be the one dancing. Do not regret." Itachi mutters as he walks past. Not even the person he was guiding could hear him; acute hearing was another blessing of their selective breeding.

It was too late to not regret. He regretted the night after their reunion, when they first discovered they would only be able to communicate in syllables. He actually looked forward to having his best friend back, not that either man will admit that now. But it was what the Chinese called a 'know self' those rare friends that understands everything without you needing to speak a word.

Sasuke missed it.

So did Naruto. Itachi noticed.

The two were so aware of the other it was barely normal.

High tension.

There are always many psychological reasons for that. Itachi decided to help them figure it out; they are his little brothers after all.

Naruto didn't need Sasuke to say anything, one look was enough, but he pretended not to notice. He would never say it. And it was just a guess, he wasn't as sure as he used to be, people change.

What he was sure of, however, was the gaze that sent tingles his back, the side of his face, the back of his neck.

Naruto danced with Sakura, half bound by duty, half bound by beauty. She was a good girl, beautiful, successful, mature, and from the dark side, so of course, he had to mingle with their side, to make it more successful, to make it look 'right', the way a contract between two of the biggest companies in the world would be like, in settlement. How ever, it was a façade, both that dark and light sides knew, they had been interdependent companies since the beginning, it was just an official bonding that would bring the two into one. Employees often shifted between the two as easily as changing departments within one company, like Shikamaru.

'That lazy bastard' Naruto thought.

He was from the dark side, a genius in manufacturing and designing products. They sent him over for further development, he was an even bigger genius packaging and marketing. Just like Neji, a Hyuuga, cousin to the Uchiha's, so Naruto sent him over to the dark side, another prodigy at both sides of production.

However the two biggest protégés of their respective companies are Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto would always remain on the creative side of things. Just like how his 'dark' counterpart will always remain on the practical side of things.

That's how they worked.

As different as dark and light, night and day.

--

* * *

--

It was common knowledge that Sakura wanted Sasuke. Obvious.

It was also obvious that Naruto had a thing for the same pink haired girl. But.

Hinata didn't really like how Sakura treated Naruto, but Sakura was nice. There wasn't much she could do.

It bugged Kiba how much Hinata cared about Naruto, but he knew that was just how his girl was, caring, and Naruto was someone that even he would shed tears for, so of course, Hinata would care for the blonde a bit more.

Kiba didn't like seeing Naruto treated badly either.

"-Sigh- I'm going back to my own role at Itachi's tomorrow. The weird guy told me and Naruto to swap… so I'll miss ya in the morning." Kiba told Hinata.

"Its ok," she smiled. Itachi was a weird one, but he weirded himself into everyone's circles

"I'll owe you dinner." He promises. Hinata answered with a reassuring nod.

--

* * *

--

They catch each other's gazes across the floor.

Naruto glances at the camera holding men and women. And they both inwardly chuckle.

No words were ever exchanged, they were used to it.

Over the phone, it was simple, no physical beings in the same room.

How ever, speaking face to face was something else. They never spoke more than a few words.

A 'dobe' or a 'teme' was greetings on good days.

But each glance seemed to be an entire conversation on its own.

They both understood that no matter how many of these little almost insignificant parties they hold, there will always be cameras waiting to snap any high profile people here. So many talents, gathered to settle this deal, all trained to not let anything destroy the façade. Imagine if that outward image broke, the world knew about the false impression, the rules of doing business will be all but shattered.

So to save the world, all rested on Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto didn't like to be closely monitored, he was bothered by the cameras and the eyes resting on him constantly, but that was what he loved about these parties, he could blend into these people, and do what he pleased, within bounds of course.

But he needed to get away today, sleep deprivation definitely did not help with keeping up the façade, it would slip too easily.

Something caught his eye.

Funnily enough, it was the teme, lingering around the edges of the stairs, looking just a bit impatient to break away.

He wasn't surprised.

Naruto jerked the side of his collar up, making sure Sasuke saw it, and turned away, as if disinterested. Then with a quick glance to the empty flight of stairs, he followed.

Deidara smiled, it seemed almost impossible Sasuke and his baby cousin to know each other so well after so long, but the happiest and worst memories are etched into our memories, forever and always. He did not miss the gesture, he himself and Itachi had once, used that to set of a chain of mischief in their younger days, and in later days, it became a, 'ok I'll cover for you.'

But he never expected it to be picked up by the youngsters.

"Dei, hundred your lil' cuz won't do it." Itachi appeared with a smirk. The two companies have been betting on when the two will speak to each other in full sentences for exactly a month now, from that first day; from the part CEO's Deidara and Itachi, to the cleaners on the fourth floor. So far, from one hundred dollar bets, Itachi's won 30,000 just from Deidara. That says something about Uzumaki and their persistence, and Uchiha's and their money making schemes.

--

* * *

--

Sasuke closed the door behind him and cooled his forehead against it. Steps were soft on the other side, but Sasuke was tired enough to let a muffled groan escape.

"Teme? Okay?"

"Hn" he was not in the mood to deal with him. The door seemed to freeze over, but perhaps it was his body heating up. Frustration would settle in when ever Naruto is within the vicinity. That now seems like the foundation for more. It seemed like Naruto never did any work, and it was Sasuke who always worked his ass off for this deal. He sleeps at three the earliest, to get up at six again for more work. But Naruto sleeps and rests when he seemed to have done nothing.

Naruto was special, but not even he could get away with slacking off. Sasuke only ever has hard workers in his staff, the same couldn't be said for the other side.

"Mm…" Sasuke heard Naruto pause. Then foot steps shuffled away.

Sasuke moved across the room, and dropped into the black recliner, switching on the desktop in the room. All computers in their two respective households were connected to the mainframe of the two companies, with the exception of their own personal laptops.

The four (part) CEO's all contributed to updating the mainframe with developments in planning every week at least, Naruto's only contributed once, in the six months they've been working.

He checked the timeline. Another month at the rate they're working. It seems like such a long time before they'll be deciding on the flower arrangements.

--

* * *

--

Naruto didn't feel well since he left that door.

There was once upon a time when anytime was a good time to talk to Sasuke.

But now, personal space was an issue when it never was before.

What was sad about the whole thing was that his plan would have to wait another day.

tbc—

* * *

I'm very sorry about the LONG delay!

No excuses

But I hope that was nearly enough to earn forgiveness.

This chapter was too choppy for my taste … but I was admittedly not in the best of moods when I wrote this.

**Those who alerted and favourited! Thank you very very much!**

**But those who reviewed! Are loved!**

**Please leave a review they really help get me writing**

**Stay well.**

**kk.**


End file.
